My Little Ninja
by MrSpockify
Summary: Karofsky and Blaine get in a fight, and Kurt is worried. Little does he know, Blaine is a maniac in a fight. T for barely any language and some violence. Just a little one-shot.


**Notes: **This was made as a humorous piece of fluff... Sort of... I guess. The point is, I'm not trying to make it be a serious piece of fiction. It's just a little treat, mostly for myself. :D Gotta love Klaine!

* * *

><p><span>My Little Ninja<span>

Kurt walked out of William McKinley High School, grinning like a little kid in a candy store as he saw Blaine waiting for him by his car. His boyfriend had come to pick him up after school. How romantic! He skipped over to his boyfriend, throwing his arms around his neck and attacking his face with kisses. Blaine laughed and pulled his face away just long enough to breath in dramatically. Kurt slapped his shoulder playfully and hugged him.

"I didn't know you were coming! I would have dressed better." He straightened his designer jacket modestly and scuffed the ground with his knee-high, leather boots. His dapper boyfriend chuckled and pulled on his own blue-and-red striped tie.

"You look fabulous, Kurt, as always. I don't think you own a single ugly piece of clothing."

"Of course not!" Kurt exclaimed, as if the idea of himself owning something that was ¾he winced¾ ugly was the most horrendous thought in the entire world. He looked down at his skin-tight jeans and smiled. "I'll let you put your hands on me, in my skin-tight jeans," he sang quietly, earning a hysterical laugh from his boyfriend.

"I just might take you up on that offer." Blaine said in a deep voice, causing Kurt to get butterflies in the pit of his stomach. He always got them when he was around Blaine. It was inevitable.

Kurt giggled as Blaine slipped his hands around his waist and pulled him in close, trailing kisses up his jaw line, tauntingly close to his lips.

"Hey fags, stop spreading your fairy dust all over the place." Kurt's heart nearly stopped as Karofsky's hurtful voice penetrated his ears. He squeezed Blaine's hand, and the Warbler looked over his boyfriend's shoulder to stare at the bully.

"Nobody asked you to watch." Blaine shot back, and the two boys turned to stare at him, hand-in-hand. He held his head up high, trying to add any sort of height to himself. It didn't help that his boyfriend was taller than he was, and was currently trying to hide behind him. "Kurt!" He whisper-shouted. "What are you doing?"

"And nobody asked you to be a fag, either, but look at you now." Karofsky said, stepping towards the couple. He walked forward until he was face-to-face with Blaine. Well… face-to-chest. Blaine looked very small compared to the jock.

"Blaine, come on," Kurt pleaded, trying to pull his boyfriend away. He didn't want him to get hurt. Especially by Karofsky. The guy would never let him live it down.

"No, Kurt, I'm going to teach this guy a lesson. He can't just go around bullying you whenever he pleases." Blaine's voice sure sounded confident, and Kurt had to admit, he looked pretty sure of himself too. But Karofsky was just so much bigger than he was!

"Oh really?" Karofsky's voice was dripping with sarcasm as he lightly shoved the Warbler back by his shoulders. "And what," he shoved him again, "are you," and again, "going to do about it?" He shoved Blaine once more, and then all hell broke loose.

"I'M GUNNA KICK YOUR MOTHERFUCKING ASS!" Kurt gasped at what came out of Blaine's mouth. That couldn't possibly be the same, dapper young man he had previously been kissing. This was _not _the same Blaine. He watched with a mix of shock, amazement, and horror as Blaine rocketed himself from where he was standing, bringing Karofsky to the ground easier than he should have. Kurt took a step back, watching Blaine as the Warbler straddled the bully and relentlessly hit him.

"Get off of me!" Karofsky screamed, trying to get Blaine's hands away from hit throat. He didn't even bother using an insult. At this point, he didn't want to make the Warbler any more angry than he already was. With one, final punch to the nose, Blaine got up from the ground and walked over to Kurt.

Kurt stared at his boyfriend with wide, amazed eyes. He tried to ignore his bloody, bruised knuckles; he didn't want to think that his boyfriend had just beat someone up. But, on the other hand, Kurt had never seen something so amazing in his life. Blaine had actually beaten Karofsky. And he had beat him by a lot! Kurt glanced at the bully as he got up and wiped blood off of his battered face and walked off, saying nothing.

"Sorry about that…" Blaine muttered, looking ashamed of himself. Kurt scoffed.

"Are you kidding? That was… the single most amazing thing I have ever seen. I had no idea you were like my little ninja." Blaine grinned and stood on his toes to kiss his boyfriend, happy that he didn't scare him off. They walked to his car, smiling the whole way, hand-in-hand and not afraid.


End file.
